They Think It's All Over
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Sequel to "Elves are Antisocial." Still looking for Mordred, the gang travel back to Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

She ran. Or rather the horse ran. Her long, black, surprisingly braided hair flowed in the wind. Her blue cloak hid her many arrows from enemy view.

"Surrender!"

"**You **surrender!" She yelled, shooting an arrow behind her while at the same time trying not to fall off the horse.

The arrow pierced the enemy's heart, but there were more where that came from.

The heard the sound of hooves running towards her and braced herself for the worst, but the worst never came. Instead, she was greeted by a friendly face. "And now your hair is braided." The newcomer stated.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Shrugging, she replied, "Why not?"

The newcomer had long, blonde, braided hair. The shimmer of his golden arrows were enough to blind any enemy who dared get close. "What did you do this time?" He asked.

"I may have accidentally shot an arrow at them, it's no biggie." She replied. "Also which name do you think works better here?"

"Well Vampirella is easier to pronounce." He turned on his horse and shot an arrow straight through an Orc's head. "But I think your Agent name would fit better here."

"Kremlyovskaya? Yeah it works better than Vampirella I guess." Vampirella said, throwing her sword like a boomerang, shooting it straight through an Orc and used Processor over Matter to make it return to her, before returning to the elf.

"Why do you ask?" The elf asked. "You've been on Middle Earth for some time now."

"Yeah, and still no sign of Mordred _or _whoever it was who did that freak storm thing. I mean we've been here long enough for you to start using apostrophes. And I ask because the whole time we've been here, I've only introduced myself to the Elven king and four Hobbits."

"By the way, I never did ask," Legolas fired another arrow behind him. "If you're Cybertronian, how can you ride a horse?"

"It's part of the job description when you pose as a knight of Camelot."

Legolas laughed to himself a little. "Talking of Camelot, I wonder what their reaction was when their dead king returned to them."

"Oh I bet their reaction was priceless." Vampirella laughed.

They were heading towards an overgrown forest. "Woah, don't you people have gardeners?"

"Ssh, they'll hear you." Legolas said, half joking.

What happened next couldn't have been timed more perfectly. A rotting piece of fruit fell and landed on Vampirella's head. It looked like a brown, squished apple.

"Told you." The elf burst out laughing.

"Hey, don't diss the apple." She said, smiling while rubbing her head. "That's how that famous person found out about gravity."

"Gravity?"

"Yeah, you know. That thing that keeps us on the ground."

The elf rolled his eyes. "You people need a name for everything."

"Hey don't say _my _people. They're not my people. Besides, words annoy me. You know in one country, they call a pavement a **_sidewalk _**because you walk on the side."

Legolas laughed. There was nothing more beautiful than the sound of Elvish laughter.

Vampirella continued. "You know those cars I told you about earlier? We have indicators which, fair enough, indicate which way you want to go…they have turn blinkers."

The two almost forgot they were being chased by Orcs as their laughter continued.

"Horse riding; horse**_back_**-riding."

"Horseback-riding?!" Legolas repeated with laughter. "They need to determine which part of the horse they will be riding?"

"Exactly. Or they'll be sat on the horse's head thinking 'this isn't quite right' or pulling their tail. 'there's something wrong here'."

* * *

"And because their calendar ended-" Shockwave laughed. "-they thought the world was going to end."

"In English during our assessment, we just stared out of the window." They heard Vampirella say from her horse. They had just arrived. He climbed off her horse. "We were so disappointed when the world didn't end."

"What took you two?" Jazz asked, stepping outside the Iron Ferret, his hair all over the place.

"We were chased by Ocry people." Vampirella explained. "What in the pit happened? You look hilarious."

"Just Orcs, V. No need for the added -y." Legolas muttered.

Jazz looked back at the time machine. "There was an...explosion?"

"Explosion?!" Vampirella yelled.

"No biggie." Perceptor reassured her. "It just...got wet. But it's fine now."

"How did it get wet?" Legolas asked, almost certain that he was going to regret it.

"Because **someone **left their drink in there." Skywarp eyed up Vampirella.

Awkwardly, Vampirella turned back to her horse. "Why do they call him Koothrappali?" She asked, changing the subject.

* * *

"I am growing restless." Arthur complained. "There is still no word about Mordred."

"There is still no guarantee that Mordred remained in Middle-Earth." Gauis reminded the young, previously dead king.

There was a knock on the door. Arthur turned to see who it was. "Leon."

"Sire, you might want to take a look outside."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jade was talking to people on her phone, Taryn was browsing through Deviantart and Rachel was looking through some German words she had to learn by the next day.

"You know if we called V, you could have all the time you like to revise those words." Jade pointed out.

Rachel nodded. "Call her!"

Taryn looked up from the laptop and glared out of the window. "It's raining."

"Welcome to England." Jade said sarcastically.

"But there are no clouds."

Rachel stood up and looked for herself. "There _are _no clouds."

"I know. That's why I said it."

"Which brings me back to my first statement." Rachel said. "Call her!"

* * *

"So did you find anything?" First Aid asked.

Legolas shook his head. "Nothing but Orcs, as usual."

"Yup, no sign of creepy yet cute druid guy." Vampirella added.

"And we only had a dealing with the Orcs because **somebody **shot an arrow at them." Legolas shot an accusing look.

"It's your fault for trusting me with arrows!"

Blitzwing nodded. "Ja, jou shouldn't trust her vith arrows."

"We barely trust her with her sword." Soundwave added.

"I don't trust her with her stick." Shockwave commented.

* * *

**Wow. 1,042 words. See what happened there? 1,0_42. _Not only is 42 the answer to life the universe and everything, it's also Legolas' kill count. FORTY-TWO!**

**Till next time peeps**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't resist the description of the Shire. I don't own it.**

* * *

After hearing about Arthur's restlessness, the Doctor saw fit to try ringing them once again.

_**"Hello?" **_Vampirella answered her phone after, yet again, changing her ringtone. Now it was one of her own songs; Gandalf Style.

_**"Arthur is restless and it's annoying us all." **_Came the almost desperate sounding voice of her Time Lord friend. _**"Have you found anything?"**_

_**"Nothing." **_She answered, honestly. _**"Why are you still there by the way?"**_

The Doctor paused. Why _was _he still there? _**"Well there's nowhere better for me to be."**_

_**"True. Well I'll call you once we find something." **_She promised, before hanging up. After getting some looks from her friends, she simply shrugged and said. "No-one says _bye _any more."

* * *

Truth was, they almost forgot why they were there. Sure Vampirella and Legolas would sometimes ride out to see what they could see, but the Shire was so relaxing. Hobbits have been living and farming in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk — Middle-Earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count. Hobbits must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted among the very wise. In fact, it has been remarked by some that the Hobbits' only real passion is for food. A rather unfair observation, as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales, and the smoking of pipe-weed. But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet, and good tilled earth. For all Hobbits share a love of things that grow.

"But their names are...well...weird." Shockwave was telling the Hobbits all about their _superhero _friends. Right now, he was telling them about their trip to Asgard. "Right, Thor Odinson's father is Odin Allfather."

"You're right, that's weird." Merry agreed.

"And how did you meet them?" Frodo asked, expecting it to be the same as all the stories he had told them.

Shockwave laughed. "We crash landed. Anyway, now they're back in Asgard and we're trying to put off the trials the best we can. With a time machine, that's pretty easy."

"Why?" Pippin asked.

"Because Asgardians...they have...certain ways of dealing with things..."

"Like what?" Pippin asked, interested.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Shockwave wondered how to put it exactly. "Well-"

He was interrupted when the door burst open. "Someone found us!"

* * *

"Well it's good to have you back, Gwaine." Merlin and the knight were enjoying a day in the Tavern.

Gwaine smiled, raising a drink in his hand. "It's good to be back, Merlin."

"Ah, I knew I'd find you two here." Arthur greeted the warlock and the knight, startling them.

"Arthur. We were just, erm..." Merlin trailed off.

"Just...yes, I can see that." Arthur tossed a coin onto the bar. "Whatever they're having."

* * *

"Who found us?" Frodo asked, looking anxious.

Vampirella smiled. "Scary bearded guy."

The so-called scary bearded guy walked past Vampirella, careful not to bang his head.

"Gandalf!"

"Frodo Baggins...and friends." The wizard looked back to the two strangers.

"Oh I'm Vampirella and that's Shockwave except we agreed on Kremlyovskaya so hi I'm Kremlyovskaya." Just as she was introducing themselves, Vampirella remembered what name she was supposed to be using.

Legolas sighed. "Antolle ulua sulrim."

Neither Vampirella or Shockwave realized the elf was there.

"Oh...Auta miqula orqu." Was Vampirella's response.

Legolas sighed again. "Dina!"

"Noa."

"Finished?" Shockwave asked.

The Elven prince shrugged. "For now."

"Lle holma ve' edan." Vampirella commented back.

"You cannot even smell!"

Shockwave rolled his eyes. "Legolas, don't provoke her."

* * *

_**Antolle ulua sulrim **_**= Much wind pours from your mouth**

**_Auta miqula orqu = _Go kiss an Orc  
**

**_Dina _= Be silent  
**

**_Noa _= No  
**

**_Lle holma ve' edan = _You smell like a human  
**


	3. Chapter 3

There really was nothing better than Gandalf's fireworks. Vampirella had her phone and was filming every minute, despite getting some strange looks from some Hobbits who, obviously, had no idea what she was holding.

"So how is your arm?" First Aid asked over the noise of music and celebration.

"I am fine. We heal quickly."

"Do you know any healers by any chance? Personally." Shockwave asked. "Just that if we ever do find Mordred, we might need one."

Legolas nodded. "I do actually. The best healer in Rivendell."

Hearing _Rivendell, _Vampirella rushed to the elf's side. "What that about Rivendell?" She never looked at them however, she was still busy filming the fireworks.

"I asked if Legolas knew a healer." Shockwave said. "Personally."

"Do you?" Vampirella asked.

Legolas nodded, repeating what he had just said. "The best healer in Rivendell."

"Great. So where would we have to go?" She asked.

"Rivendell, surprisingly." First Aid answered plainly.

She gave them a look which meant _oh really? _"You don't say. Where? Rivendell is a big place."

"The House of Elrond."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Asked a voice behind Vampirella, who was tending to the horse.

"Frodo!" Vampirella exclaimed. "And friends." Legolas and Shockwave were stood behind her. "We're riding to Rivendell."

"We'll be back...at some point in our lives." Shockwave told the Hobbit.

Legolas laughed. "We will be back soon."

* * *

**(AN:/ Anyone else think Knights of Cydonia is a good dramatic song for something like this?) **

"I told you we'd use this skill somewhere else." Vampirella laughed, guiding her horse to ride next to Shockwave.

"We didn't _need _ it then. You just though, and I quote, 'it'd be cool'."

"Camelot?" Legolas guessed.

Shockwave nodded. "Yes."

"Mordred was so cute when he was young." Vampirella said.

Shockwave sighed. "You think he's cute now."

* * *

"So what brings you here to the Shire anyway?" Gandalf asked.

"I'll bet you anything they crash landed." Frodo laughed.

"Well-we-_were-_falling-down-a-hill-of-some-sort-while-we-were-hiding-from-that-giant-spider-thing-and-then-Shockwave-did-something-so-we-ended-up-here." Blurr explained.

"We could have ended up anywhere." Skywarp added.

"Something-drew-us-here."

* * *

Rivendell was so peaceful and...peaceful. It was just peaceful.

"I'm starting to like Middle-Earth." Shockwave stated, admiring the place.

Vampirella just stood awkwardly. "I don't like this much peacefulness."

"You said you liked the Shire because of the peace and quiet." Legolas said, walking towards the place they would _hopefully _find Elrond.

"I like quiet, not peace."

"She's got this song on record by someone called John Cage. It's three and a half minutes of silence."

"It's a good song." Vampirella defended her music taste. "Catchy."

"Legolas." They heard a voice behind them.

Turning, they saw an elf with dark hair. It was styled like Legolas' at the back, or at least it looked like it from where they were standing, but at the sides his hair was literally knotted rather than braided.

The young prince smiled. "Elrond."

"Not that it isn't nice to see you, but why are you here?" Elrond asked.

Vampirella smiled. "See? He understands apostrophes."

"Well..." He pushed Vampirella in front of him. "My friend will explain everything."

Shockwave laughed. "This will be fun."

"Why do I have to explain?"

Legolas smiled. "I don't like you."

"Fair enough. OK there's this what we call Druid who has magic and he...escaped? I guess. We have no idea where he is but we need to find him and we may need a...healer." Her voice trailed off as she ended, feeling slightly awkward.

"By _may__, _she means we will at some point most definitely need a healer." Shockwave corrected.

"Please help us?" Legolas practically begged.

Elrond paused, before asking, "This...Druid. Was he responsible for the cloudless rain?"

"You got that too?" Shockwave asked. "We think he was. It was possible."

"What is your plan?" The Lord asked.

"If I tell ya, I'll have to kill ya." Vampirella said under her breath.

Shockwave elbowed her. "Please ignore her, she was dropped on her head at birth."

"I was created!"

"You're not making this any better."

"We came in a time machine!"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Dina!"

"Noa!"

"Don't start arguing in Elvish again!" Shockwave yelled. "I don't understand you!"

* * *

**So...what are the chances of Elrond getting involved?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So you think Elrond will get involved? How much persuasion do you think it will take? **

**Wish us luck**

_**P.S. There's something mentioned in this which should give away who else will make a guest appearance in this soon. **_**Told you it's a big crossover.**

* * *

"My lord we really need your help, don't let this strange quarter-elf put you off." Legolas begged.

"Quarter-elf?" Vampirella repeated. "You made that up."

Vampirella, along with being a shape-shifter, had many specific modes. She had lots of different DNA allowing her to change into other beings while still looking the same, the only thing changing being the features of the being she turned into. Some of her added DNA was Elvish. It was a long story.

"Well I do not know what you are."

Shockwave smiled and laughed before Vampirella could go crazy about lack of apostrophe. "You're doing that on purpose now."

"Doing what?" Elrond asked, confused.

"Please don't." Shockwave begged.

"Apostrophes! Little flying commas!" Vampirella yelled.

Elrond just looked helplessly at Legolas. "What do you need me for?"

The prince laughed. "We're after someone dangerous and may need a healer."

"_Will _need a healer." Shockwave corrected.

"Yeah, not all of us heal before we're even wounded." Vampirella commented sarcastically. She secretly held a grudge against elves in general since her injuries never heal.

Not to mention she had no sense of smell and dodgy eye sight while the elves' senses are amazing.

Legolas sighed. "Look I am sorry but I did not know who else to turn to."

Vampirella gritted her teeth with anger and frustration.

"I suppose…"

* * *

"I think they persuaded him." Soundwave noted as he saw four horses approaching.

"Beware of Greeks baring gifts." Vampirella stopped and practically jumped off her horse, wincing as she landed on her left foot; bad idea on her part.

"Beware of Trojans-" Shockwave smiled. "-they're complete Smeg Heads." **(AN/: Red Dwarf quote.)**

Legolas sighed before turning to Elrond. "This is probably the time when I should tell you that we don't actually know where to begin looking for this…Mordred?"

Vampirella nodded.

"Well what is the plan?" Elrond asked, a little too hopeful.

"To…find out where he is." Vampirella answered, as if it was a stupid question.

"What does Mordred have against you anyway?" Perceptor asked.

"Well he…" Shockwave was about to explain, until he realized he actually had no idea. "V, what does he have against us?"

She paused, trying to think of the answer herself. "I…don't…know. Mordred, what do you have against us?"

"Nothing personally, I just know you'd take Arthur's side." A voice said behind them. Turning, they saw the young Druid.

Vampirella backed away slightly but at the same time reached for her weapon. "That...That was...I didn't expect you to answer."

"Although, you did undo everything with your...time traveling. I killed the king. Originally, I wouldn't have had to face what Camelot had in store for me but now..."

"I prevented your deaths, you didn't kill him." Vampirella said.

"No but trying to is bad enough." Mordred reminded her.

"What about that freakish weather thing?" Shockwave asked.

Mordred paused, confused. "That wasn't me." He paused again, before yelling, "Don't change the subject!"

"It's important!" Vampirella protested.

They all froze as _Candy_ by Robbie Williams began to play. Shockwave gave Vampirella an annoyed look. "When do you have time to keep doing that?"

"What is that?" Mordred asked.

"My phone...can I?"

He nodded.

"Hello?" Vampirella answered her phone.

_**"V, something strange happened." **_It was Jade.

"Strange? How strange?"

_**"Cloudless raining strange." **_Apparently Taryn was there too.

Vampirella paused, before looking up to her friends and repeated. "Cloudless raining?"

_**"Yes, it rained and there were no clouds." **_Clearly Kayleigh was there too.

"Yes thanks for the definition." Vampirella replied sarcastically.

_**"Where are you?" **_Rachel too? Were they having some sort of get together or something?

"Erm...Earth." Vampirella asked, half truthfully.

_**"Where abouts?" **_Jade asked.

"Erm...the middle of it." She was avoiding telling them where she really was.

_**"You're in the middle of the Earth." **_Taryn said, her voice clearly showing disbelief.

"No, Middle Earth." Vampirella gave up.

* * *

A half drunk Arthur staggered outside with Gwaine and Merlin following.

"It's wet." Arthur stated.

Gwaine nodded. "Yes, it's raining."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Iron Ferret...

"OK so Middle Earth is a completely different universe to ours." Vampirella stated.

"Is this really necessary?" Mordred asked, uneasily. Before entering the time machine, Vampirella and Shockwave restrained him.

"YES!" They all shouted in unison.

Shockwave turned to the console and powered up the Iron Ferret. "Whoever this is, why would they target both these places?"

Vampirella walked over, pressing a few buttons and pulling a few levers, before realizing they were the wrong ones and moved on to some other buttons and levers. "I don't know, I mean we only have so many enemies and none would even know how to do something like this across universes."

"Cloudless rain, though. I mean what's it supposed to do?" Blaster asked.

"It's not even that noticeable." Mirage added.

"So, erm, how many enemies did you make exactly?" Knockout asked, soon to regret the question.

"Well there's the Daleks, which you know of. Many sorcerers in Camelot." Vampirella listed. "An alien army who came to Earth for like a few minutes." Shockwave assumed she was talking about the Chitauri there. "Erm, there's this guy I don't understand who's set on destroying this talking hedgehog thing."

Jazz laughed a little. "OK we get the picture."

Vampirella continued nevertheless. "And there's this dodged up serial killer person."

"And they're all your fault." Shockwave accused. "Especially the serial killer."

Ignoring the accusation, Vampirella looked at the screens. "We're there."

"Where?" Frodo asked. Truth be told, the Cybertronians completely forgot they were there.

This was going to be fun.

Shockwave opened the doors. "The glorious town of Bolsover." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"W-We moved." The Hobbit stated.

"Wow, we're actually where we want to be." Vampirella noticed. "What's the catch?"

"Guys! That was quick." Rachel yelled.

"Just wondering," Shockwave said, "How long were you waiting for us?"

"I literally only just hung up." Jade told him.

Perceptor smiled and turned to Vampirella. "You're getting the hang of it. After how long?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Gaius!" Merlin yelled.

"Merlin?" Gaius turned from his work.

"Something unusual just happened."

"How unusual?"

"I was in the Tavern-"

Gaius smiled. "That's hardly unusual, Merlin."

"It rained...but there were no clouds."

* * *

The intro of Planetary Go by My Chemical Romance played. Vampirella reached for her phone. "Hello?"

"When did you do that?!" Mirage asked.

_**"You might want to come over here." **_It was the Doctor again. _**"Arthur went to the tavern and apparently it rained."**_

"Arthur went to the Tavern?!" Vampirella repeated.

_**"And it rained."**_

Vampirella mockingly gasped. "It rained? Wow, I don't want to miss that."

_**"Merlin said there were no clouds."**_

She paused. "You...are...KIDDING ME!"

"What is it?" Shockwave asked.

"Cloudless rain in Camelot."

* * *

The Iron Ferret landed beside the T.A.R.D.I.S. Mirage and Jazz were first out. "Leon." Mirage yelled, seeing the knight.

He walked up to them. "Hello again."

"Cloudless rain?" Legolas walked out of the gigantic metallic ferret.

"Cloudless rain?" Leon repeated, confused.

"We are unsure how or why, but it has been raining without clouds." Legolas explained, purposely missing out apostrophes.

"**APOSTROPHES!**" Vampirella yelled.

"Don't shout at Legolas!" Taryn shouted.

"Don't shout at V!" Rachel shouted at Taryn.

"Don't shout at me!" Taryn shouted at Rachel.

"Don't shout at Rachel!" Vampirella shouted at Taryn.

The three looked around, no-one shouted. Vampirella smiled and chanted, "I've got more fans than you."

"There's more of you." Leon noticed.

Vampirella nodded. "The elf multiplied and had a kid."

* * *

They were all sat outside, despite the wet grass and their now partially wet clothes.

"The rain has to mean something." Vampirella stated, quite obviously. "Whoever's doing this has to be powerful to get it through universes, but must hold a grudge against all of us."

Taryn smiled and leaned towards Blitzwing. "Are we getting her criminal psychology now?"

Blitzwing nodded. "Apparently."

"I got nothing. Out of all the enemies we could list, none could do this." Shockwave said. "And the rain didn't do anything but spook us a little."

"Unless it was a warning." Arthur suggested, still getting used to the sudden change of everything.

"Maybe..." Vampirella thought. "Maybe the rain was only supposed to distract us. While we're trying to figure out where it came from, who caused it and why, whoever did do it is probably off safe doing something else."

"You don't think this person has anything to do with those, do you?" Shockwave asked, pointing at the two time machines behind him. "I mean all this time trying to get back to Cybertron, ending up in all these random places. By the time we do get back, it's infested with Daleks. Typing random coordinates and we end up on the same planet in the same time. And when we want to get to Bolsover, we actually do get there."

"And-there's-the-faulty-space-bridges-and-the-fact-The-Doctor-just-so-happened-to-end-up-on-Middle-Earth-when-they-brought-Legolas-to-Cybertron." Blurr added.

"This is really uncomfortable." Mordred interrupted.

"Shoulda thought of that before you tried to run off." Vampirella laughed a little, enjoying every moment.

"I didn't try, I succeeded. I just ended up back with you."

"OK." Jazz paused, before turning to Shockwave and Vampirella. "Tell us all that happened from when you left to when you got back."

Vampirella paused, trying to remember the order, but then answered. "OK first it was what we thought was a different dimension but was actually our future."

"The place Jetstorm was a dragonfly." Shockwave laughed.

The vampire giggled before continuing to list. "Then we ended up outside a...swimming pool? With a blue drowning hedgehog. That took up a bit of our time. Then we ended up on a ship with insane Daleks. Then we got sidetracked by our old _superhero _friends who formed a team called the Avengers and fought Loki. Which reminds me, we really should get to that trial." Shockwave nodded in agreement, but secretly wishing they didn't have to. "Then Camelot and _**then **_we finally got to Cybertron."

"While on and off we kept running in to the Doctor." Shockwave added.

"I do not know what most of that meant," Said Legolas, "but I assume that couldn't all just have been coincidental?"

"You are doing this on purpose!" Vampirella yelled about lack of apostrophe once again, making the elf smile.

"It's all a little too coincidental." Soundwave said.

"Maybe it's an enemy we don't know about?" Shockwave suggested. "I mean I'm sure there's plenty of those."

"This person knows magic and also knows time travel." Vampirella pointed out. "And most likely hates us."

"The hating us part doesn't really narrow it down." Shockwave commented.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, brother. I would not look good if we're not there."

"But Thor. I don't like...people."

The thunderer sighed. "I know, Loki."

"Then why do we have to go? Who cares if we're there or not?"

"Father does."

Loki groaned.

* * *

Later, at the celebration...

Loki was sat in the corner on his own, not wanting to mingle. He didn't really get on with other people and other people didn't really get on with him. They always said there was just something untrustworthy about it.

"Loki." He heard. "Don't you want to join us?"

He looked up and saw his older brother. He shook his head. "Not really."

"You must be bored." Thor stated.

Loki nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Wow, you really didn't want to be here did you?"

Loki shook his head again. "I told you I didn't."

Thor paused, before smiling. "We've already made our appearance, come on." He grabbed Loki's arm eagerly and pulled him up.

"Where are we going?" Loki asked as he was being almost dragged out of the main hall.

"Somewhere. Anywhere. I don't want to see you miserable."

* * *

It was dark out, but they didn't care. The people of Asgard had no sense of humor.

"I don't want to tear you away from the feast." Loki laughed.

"What's that?" Thor asked. Loki looked where his brother was looking. It was a small circle of light. "What's the sensible thing to do?"

"To walk away." Loki replied.

"What's the not sensible thing to do?"

Loki smiled. "Investigate."

So they did. They walked towards the light. Loki put an arm through slowly.

* * *

"There appears to be an arm in a ground bridge." Soundwave stated.

"There's another one?!" Vampirella groaned. "Ground bridge, I mean. Not arm."

The arm retracted. Vampirella stood up and walked through the bridge. Shockwave followed.

"Loki!" Vampirella yelled, backing away a little, fighting the urge to run back through the space bridge.

He looked confused. "Yes. Hello?"

"When did you last see us?" Shockwave asked.

"Years ago." Thor replied.

"When we were still teenagers." Loki added. "What happened, where were you all this time?"

So...this was before Loki found out he was actually a Frost Giant? They had to be careful what they said around him then.

"We're sorry, we had...issues." Shockwave apologized. "Time travelling issues."

"Time travelling issues." Loki repeated. "You didn't have anything to do with this strange rain we had earlier, did you?"

Vampirella took a deep breath. "What strange rain?"

"Oh well it rained but there were...no clouds." Loki explained.

"Ssh, calm down V." Shockwave laughed.

* * *

"OK so Middle Earth, Camelot, our Earth and Asgard." First Aid listed.

"I vonder if it happened on Cybertron." Blitzwing thought aloud.

"We should find out." The Doctor suggested, already making his way towards the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The others followed, apart from the knights.

"You not coming?" Vampirella turned back and asked.

Arthur shook his head. "We have Mordred to deal with...but we'll see you soon?"

She nodded. "Yup, we'll be back...I mean we're leaving the Iron Ferret here, we'll have to be back."

* * *

Stepping out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. then looked around Cybertron.

"We don't tend to have weather here." Vampirella pointed out. "I mean when was the last time you noticed it rain here?"

Judging by the puddles around Kaon (yes, they were in Kaon), it had rained recently.

"Don't you people have...some way of seeing what happened earlier?" Legolas asked, going by what he'd seen of their recently. They must have something like that.

"CCTV!" Shockwave yelled, before turning to Blurr. "Do we still have that?"

The speedster nodded.

* * *

Running into the Intel place, Blurr powered up the computers. "OK-this-might-take-a-while-since-I-don't-actually-know-when-to-look."

Vampirella made her way to the cassette player and pressed play.

_Run to the hills_

_Run for your lives_

"Sounding good at the moment." Legolas commented.

"This is what you listen to?" Frodo asked.

They kept forgetting Frodo was there, he was really quiet.

Vampirella nodded. "Yeah. Better than talking to the trees."

Legolas decided to ignore that last comment.

"Yes-it-did-it-rained-cloudlessly-and-I'm-pretty-sure-cloudlessly-isn't-a-word-but-V's-corrupting-my-mind-with-her-gladiterestrial-speak-and-I'm-gonna-shut-up-now."

First Aid nodded. "I would."

Vampirella bashed her head against the nearest wall. "This is so frustrating!"

* * *

"Well, the people are blaming global warming." Said Perceptor, reading from his laptop. "There's a news feed."

He played it.

_"Freak weather occurrence all around the world. Scientists say it may possible have a link with global warming, but have no further theories. The question we are all asking is...is it safe?" _

"You have got to be joking." Vampirella complained. "Why is everything global warming's fault? I mean what's global warming ever done to them?"

"It's not even just around the world." Skywarp corrected. "It doesn't even stop at the slagging universe."

"Is there anywhere else you are involved with?" Legolas asked, purposely missing out apostrophes once again. "Because I'm sensing some sort of link here."

Vampirella nodded. "You might be right. There was that weird planet with the hedgehog people."

"Mobius." Shockwave stated.

* * *

For Mobius, the rain hadn't stopped. Sonic and Silver were trapped on a raised bank, surrounded by water.

And there was no chance Sonic was going to swim.

Luckily, a soaking wet Shadow appeared beside them.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

Taryn groaned. "We going somewhere else now? Why can't we just stay in one place?"

"Because the Elite Guard people say so." Said Vampirella. "Besides, it's Mobius."

"YAY!"

Loki smiled. "This is much better than a _royal celebration. _Those people have no sense of humor."

"Loki put miniature snakes in their wine." Thor told them.

"You're a prince, aren't you supposed to be...you know...mature?!" Rachel yelled.

"Don't shout at Loki!" Taryn yelled.

Blitzwing sighed. "Zhis again?"

"I can shout at whoever I want!"

* * *

"I can't believe she punched me." Rachel complained.

* * *

**I don't know if it _can _rain on Asgard or not but...it can now**


	7. Chapter 7

"Just a little more."

"Ow."

"It's so long."

"Ah, easy!"

"It's all tangled."

"Not so hard!"

"I'm stuck!"

"LEGOLAS!"

Listening from outside, Taryn burst out laughing. "What are you two doing in there?!"

Against her better judgement, she opened the door…

…The hairbrush was stuck in Vampirella's hair.

"When was the last time you brushed?!" Legolas asked, trying to untangle her hair.

"Two hours ago!" Vampirella yelled.

"Are you sure?"

"I was there at the time!"

"Oh, by the way." Taryn said. "We're there-"

"It's flooded." Jazz interrupted, who had apparently walked in with Taryn. "Just opened the doors…and yeah, the control room's full of water now."

* * *

"Uh, I'm wet." Soundwave stated.

"How do you think I feel? I'm closer to the water than you are." Frodo joked.

The Doctor smiled as Vampirella, Legolas, Taryn and Jazz ran in. He turned to Vampirella. "Good, I'll need your help for this."

"For what? What are we doing?"

"Unflooding the place." He replied.

Rachel tilted her head. "I'm pretty sure unflooding isn't a word."

"You'll get used to it." Jade laughed.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Vampirella asked.

Shockwave smiled again.

* * *

Sonic, Shadow and Silver looked up, confused, as they saw the small blue box which had just appeared fly up in the air. It tilted to the side and a gush of water came spilling out.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Vampirella yelled, holding onto the console.

"I KNOW!"The Time Lord laughed.

"I LIKE IT!" The vampire smiled.

After they _unflooded _the T.A.R.D.I.S, they leveled the ship again and slowly lowered it to the floor.

Once they were safely on the ground again, Loki stated, "Well that was interesting."

Soundwave nodded. "Tell me about it."

"How did it flood anyway?" Vampirella asked.

"Because the ground was partially flooded and the T.A.R.D.I.S. skidded." First Aid told her, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to happen.

"Oh, well. That explains it."

* * *

**This is the last chapter. I have one more part left, which will be called It Is Now. **


End file.
